Descendants Couples
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: The couples from Descendants have sweet moments. Rating may change later on. But for now is K plus. Characters are Ben and Mal, Doug and Evie, Jay and Audrey, Chad and Lonnie, Carlos and Jane.
1. Propose with a Strawberry

Chapter 1: Ben and Mal  
Propose with a Strawberry

Ben walked down to his double-seated bike with Mal. Their arms were roped together, each one with a helmet tucked under their arms. As they strapped themselves in, Ben started driving down to the forest of the Enchanted Lake. The location of their first date. Mal smiled. They always came down here on their first date anniversary. Although today, Ben wasn't smiling. He hardly even spoke to Mal all day. Mal was slightly concerned. She had never seen Ben this nervous.

"So, Ben, what do you have planned for today?" Mal asked, hoping to get Ben's attention.

"Nothing much," he replied all too hurriedly, "just a nice picnic on the bay."

"Oh," Mal's face fell. He was definitely up to something. Mal suddenly remembered when Chad had officially dumped Audrey for Lonnie. Audrey hadn't minded since she was already in love with Jay. But she had told Mal, Evie, Jane, and Lonnie all about it. And the way Chad had acted was exactly how Ben was acting today. Mal swallowed hard to bite back her tears. _Ben was breaking up with her,_ she thought.

When they finally arrived, Ben led her past the waterfall, over the bridge, and to their lakeside picnic area.

Ben looked Mal in the eye. "Mal, do you love me?" he asked her.

Mal's eyes spread into looks of worry. _It's happening,_ she thought, _he's breaking up with me._ "Three years ago you asked me the same question," she responded. "And I told you that I didn't know what love felt like. Well now, I can honestly say that I love you with all my heart."

She waited for him to tell her that he didn't love her in return, that he didn't want her around anymore. But to her surprise his face turned to a smile. "Would you climb the highest mountain for me?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Mal replied not knowing where this was going.

Ben continued. "Would you fight the evilest villain for me?"

"Yes," she said.

"Would you be the queen of Auradon for me?" he asked her, a smile dancing on his eyes.

"Yes," Mal replied. Then her smile turned into a gaping look of shock. She looked at him with wide eyes. She started to beam now. "Did I just answer yes to your proposal?" she asked.

He nodded, holding out a ring embroidered with a ruby diamond in the shape of a strawberry. Slipping the ring on her finger, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. He wasn't breaking up with her after all. Suddenly from the bushes, the two heard a scream, followed by "Shh, Evie!"

Ben and Mal walked over to the bushes and slowly pulled apart the branches. Mal found Evie, Jane, Doug, and Carlos inside. Ben revealed Jay, Chad, Audrey and Lonnie.

Mal put her hands on her hips. "Now what do we have here?" she said with a smile on her face.

Ben and Mal laughed. "Happy anniversary Mal." Ben said.

The two kissed each other, resulting in loud applause from the bushes. Even if it was interrupted, Mal had the best proposal ever from the one she loved.

 **Hi guys. Many of you have read my Descendants 2. Well, this story does not include any of the OC's from that story. This is strictly a ten chapter story, with two chapters per couple. This is my first attempt at writing a story with really no plot and just romance. Rating for now is K plus but may go up to T later on. Next chapter is Doug and Evie. Thanks for all the reviews. Bye!**


	2. Where is Evie

Chapter 2: Evie and Doug  
Where is Evie

Evie walked down the road. The path was so dark the only source of light she had was the fireworks blasting behind her. She sang to herself to keep herself company. _So set it off, oh yeah…_ Evie dug her fists into her dress pocket. Suddenly feeling a small object in her pocket, she pulled out her magic mirror.

She recited, "Mirror in the night, show a girl a little light." To her delight, the mirror lit up and sparkled with light. Now with her own personal flashlight, she started on her way home to the dorms. It had been a long night, full of dancing, and singing. Her feet hurt like sin, and she didn't want to walk home. But at least she had Doug for a dance partner and not Chad. Chad lacked any coordination whatsoever.

 _Poor Lonnie,_ she thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Her eyes widened in fear. Quickly stuffing the mirror in her pocket in fear of attracting whatever was behind her, she started to run. As she ran, she heard the footsteps quicken with her. Her heart raced a million times a second. She was terrified, and she just wanted to get home. Stopping for a split second for breath, she heard the footsteps shorten. It was definitely a person, and she didn't want to find out who. She started to run again, and the footsteps resumed. Her mind was racing. Evie was scared.

She turned around to the darkness. She heard the footsteps stop. "Whoever you are, I demand to see you right now." She commanded, her voice shaking.

"Evie! Calm down! It's just me!" a man's voice shouted.

Evie took out her mirror and pointed it on the ground. A shadow appeared. It was Doug's!

"Doug! Why did you scare me like that?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to catch up to you from the dance. I wanted to escort you home but you were gone before I could catch you."

"Well, don't scare me like that again." She said, still panting heavily.

"Please don't kill me, o Grimhilde's Daughter." He bowed dramatically.

"Don't worry Doug." Evie said elbowing him. "Poisoned apples are so last year."

Doug laughed. He extended his arm. "May I Madame Evie?" he asked politely.

"Of course Monsieur Doug." Evie smiled as she took his arm and the two walked down the dark path together, all the way back to Auradon prep. When they arrived, Doug led Evie up to her dorm. Evie looked inside. Mal and Ben were asleep on Mal's bed.

"I think we should go to your dorm." Evie said to Doug.

"What's the matter?" Doug asked. Evie gestured to the door. Doug peeked inside then went back up to his own dorm with Evie, in silent understanding. Mal must have had an even longer day than Evie had.

They stepped inside. "So you don't share your dorm with anybody?" Evie asked Doug.

"No. I got lucky." Doug told her. She smiled. It was a small room. There was one window, a bed, and a nice walk-in closet. But other than that, it wasn't much else. Doug and Evie nestled down on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Evie buried her head on Doug's shoulder.

"So what do most couples do when they're alone like this?" Evie asked him.

"Never mind what other couples do. We're going to do what you want to do." He replied smiling.

"Can we just do this? This is nice." She said to him. And with that, they slept through the night after a very long day.

 **So guys, that was my second chapter. I am a huge shipper of Doug and Evie so I'll get real schmaltzy with them. Anyways, who else was disappointed with how Where is Evie turned out. A music video and an advertisement for Wicked World? Arrgh! So this was my alternate Where is Evie. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is Jay and Audrey.**


	3. Prissy Pink Princesses

Chapter 3: Jay and Audrey  
Prissy Pink Princesses

Jay walked down the hall of the girl's dorm rooms, and knocked on Mal and Evie's door.

"Come in," called Mal. Jay stepped in. The room was pink, with long wispy curtains and two bunk beds.

"What's the matter?" Evie asked, concerned, seeing Jay looked deep in thought. Jay was _never_ deep in thought, no matter what. Something must be wrong.

"Well, I need some tips on…love?" he said, although it came out more like a question.

Mal smirked. "You want Ben to kiss you? I'm not sure if I'll be willing to help you with." She teased.

Evie giggled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. No. I need to know how to ask someone out. How did Ben and Doug do it?" he asked.

"Well Ben sang a song, but I'm not sure if you should do that," Mal laughed.

Evie smiled. "Well you should know the girl first and make sure she likes you before asking her out. Take her to one of her favorite spots and do it there. She'll already be in a good mood and she'll probably say yes. I'll tell you where to take her. Who is she?"

Jay's expression changed to worry. "Um, no comment."

Evie put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Alright. You want to do this the hard way." She pulled out her magic mirror and recited, "Mirror in my hand, who does Jay like in this land?"

Jay swatted the mirror out of her hands and said, "It's Audrey."

Evie's jaw dropped.

Mal stepped up in front of him. "Our prissy pink princess?"

Evie butted in. "Take her to the Enchanted Lake. She loves it there."

Jay nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

He quickly ran out of the room. Mal smiled to Evie and told her, "Looks like Jay finally found love."

"And in Audrey of all people." Evie said. Then her eyes lit up. "Mal. What if we went down there and watched them?" She started jumping up and down like a fan-girl.

Mal put her arms around her shoulders and held her down. "Whoa. Hold on girl. You did that to me and Ben and almost ruined the proposal. I am not going down there."

"Fine," Evie sighed and sat down, disappointedly.

 _Later that Day…_

Audrey had her arms around Jay on the motorbike. They were zooming through the woods at high speed, on their way to the Enchanted Lake. Audrey was excited beyond words. She had been waiting for the time when a boy would take her down to the Enchanted Lake since she was small. Not even Ben had ever taken her there. But now she was finally going. Maybe not with the person she had always dreamed of going with, but a great person nonetheless. When they finally arrived, Audrey raced down to the picnic area. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a pink jacket with a white shirt and skirt.

"So," Jay began, "Evie told me that you really like it here."

Audrey nodded eagerly. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved to come down here. I've always dreamed that a boy would take me here."

Jay smiled, his hopes lifting. "Audrey," he said, "I brought you down here to ask you something."

Audrey's excitement level increased. "Yes?"

"Well," Jay began, "I…um…" He searched desperately for the right words.

Mustering up the courage he said, "Well for this." He leaned in and kissed her firmly. Her eyes grew to big bulbs. She slowly found herself kissing him back. The two sat at the lakeside and pressed their bodies together, until Audrey finally pulled away for air. Suddenly realizing what had just happened, she screamed.

"Jay!" She then pushed him into the lake. His head bobbed up as he grabbed Audrey's wrist and pulled her into the water too.

"Jay!" She screamed. Angrily stomping out of the water, she ran back to the woods. That hadn't been anything as she had planned. Although she couldn't help but think of how Ben, Chad, Aziz or any of her other boyfriends had kissed her. All of those kisses were so meaningless, so quick. She found herself lingering on Jay's kiss.

 **Next chapter is Chad and Lonnie.**


	4. School of Secrets

Chapter 4: Chad and Lonnie  
School of Secrets

Chad stormed up to the girls' dorms. He was furious with Lonnie. After watching the videos over and over, he finally figured it out. The green skirt, the voice, there was no mistaking it. Carlos had crack the system to try and find the girl's password. They couldn't find it, but the profile did say Li Lonnie, which was more evidence than he needed.

He knocked on Lonnie's door, angrily. Lonnie opened it, wearing gym shorts and a tank top. Her hair was sweaty, and Chad could see a Yoga mat laying out on the floor, and a radio blasting music.

She smiled. "Chad! It's you! Sorry you caught me in the middle of my stretches." She quickly went to turn off the radio, and roll up the yoga mat, stuffing it in her closet.

"So," she asked, "what brings you here?"

Chad smirked. "This," he replied holding out his phone. On it was the video playing of School of Secrets, when Lonnie had exposed Chad as a big two-timer…or…eight-timer.

Lonnie's eyes widened. She looked a little frightened.

Chad glared at her. "How dare you, Lonnie? Because of you, no girl in the school will date me now! What made you think you could just record all the different students in the cafeteria? I could bring this subject to Fairy Godmother. I have enough evidence it's you. You could get suspended. Expelled, even."

For a moment, Lonnie looked terrified. Tears welled in her eyes. Then the look of sadness was replaced by a look of anger.

She took a deep breath. "How dare I? How Dare I?! You were the one who cheated the girls. You were the one who was acting like a jerk. In fact, you didn't have to act! You're always a jerk! I posted the videos to show that a Hero's kid could be just as bad as a villain's kid, so that everyone would be more accepting of them! Me suspended? What about you? You had several different girlfriends at the same time. Evie didn't want you because you bullied her. Evie wanted Doug because he was a gentleman to her. Nobody wants you for a boyfriend because they're afraid of what you'll do."

Chad stood, his eyes blank, his jaw hanging down. Lonnie stood, breathing rapidly. Her face was red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes.

Then, to her surprise, Chad reached out his hand and took hers. He dragged her in front of him, and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. We can still be friends right?"

Lonnie looked him straight in the eye. They were close. Too close. She leaned her head in and kissed him. Their hands met, and wrapped around each other's shoulders. Lonnie leaned back, gasping for breath. Their foreheads pressed together, Chad lost his smirk. Lonnie smiled. She leaned in for another kiss. The two fell on the bed, with their lips pressed together.

Suddenly, Mal walked in. "Hey Lonnie can I borrow," Mal began to ask. Then she noticed Chad and Lonnie sitting up on the bed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ok then," Mal said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Lonnie got up and grabbed Mal's arm reeling her back in. "No, no, no, no," Lonnie said, "What did you need?"

"Just some flour." Mal replied. "Ben and I are making cookies in the kitchen."

"Oh!" Lonnie said. Rushing to the pantry she grabbed her baking supplies. "Here, take all of them. You might need some." Mal grabbed the bin and smiled mischievously.

"I know, I know. You want some privacy." Mal winked and walked away. Lonnie looked back at Chad whose coat and hair was a complete mess from their passionate kiss. She laughed. He did too.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe a little more than friends," she smiled.


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5: Carlos and Jane  
First Kiss

Carlos and Jane walked through the dark night, their arms linked together. The two had just left the big dance from after the coronation. As they walked home, Jane started asking Carlos questions about his life on the isle.

"What's it like to have your mother be Cruella DeVil?" Jane asked him.

"Not as grand as you would think," Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "I think she's gone a bit crazy in the time we've been there. You wouldn't believe what she's come to. All those cigarettes have made her voice all wheezy and scratchy. She talks to a little Squeaky Dalmatian Toy head, like it's her real dog. I'm afraid of bringing Dude with me when I visit her. She still wants to make him into earmuffs."

Jane listened intently the whole time. "I feel sorry for all of you. Your parents must have been awful." She shook her head sadly.

"Evie was lucky," Carlos told her, "At least her mother didn't _physically_ abuse her, although I'm not justifying Grimhilde at all."

Jane looked at Carlos. "Do you mind me asking, who your father is?"

Carlos smiled. "I've been waiting for to ask me. It was Mr. Skinner."

Jane's eyes widened. "That was the man who killed that Tiger in the zoo, wasn't it?" she asked.

Carlos nodded. "He was never around that much. But at least he did stick with Cruella. All of the other kids were just the products of the Villain's one-night stands. None of us know who Mal's father or Jay's mother is. We suspect that Evie's dad was the Huntsman, but we're not sure."

Jane's eyes welled up with tears. She wondered what these kids had gone through with their parents on the isle. The two had arrived back at Auradon Prep. They sat down on a small park bench near the Tourney field.

Carlos then asked Jane, "Who's your father?"

Jane looked down. "He was another Fairy. He died before I was born."

Carlos looked down at the ground. "How did he die?" he blurted out.

Jane looked up at Carlos, her eyes wet and red. "He was messing around with the Magic Wand, and the sparks lit up the stove. The whole thing blew up in his face and he died from the burns. That's why Mom doesn't use the wand anymore, or let me use it. She only uses it in coronations, because that's how it's been done since the 1400's, and she doesn't want to break tradition."

Carlos stared at her. He realized that maybe his parental issues were no different than hers. The Fairy Godmother never acted upset, so that it was hard to believe that she probably mourned her husband's death every day.

"Jane," he said, taking her hand in his, "I think that we both have problems, and we both have heartbreaks. I think that the Villain's kids, and Hero's kids are more alike than we thought."

Jane smiled at him. As they looked out at the starry night, Carlos brought out a wrapped chocolate ball from his pocket.

He smiled and said, "I saved this for you from the dance."

She took it and stuffed it in her mouth. "Thanks."

Carlos started laughing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You have chocolate all over your lips."

Her eyes grew in worry. She began to try to wipe it off. "Wait," he said, "I can get it off." He leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane looked astonished. "That's my first kiss."

"Mine too," Carlos replied. "Your lips taste like chocolate."

Jane giggled. Then they saw the Fairy Godmother arrive through the bushes. "Mom!" Jane cried.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "You two had better go back to the dorms. It's almost curfew. And if you think I don't take curfews seriously, just ask Cinderella."

Both Carlos and Jane laughed and arm in arm, they went up to their dorms.

 **I always thought that Fairy Godmother needed a deeper reason for not using the wand. Anyways, next chapter is back to Ben and Mal. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	6. Baking Cookies

Chapter 6: Ben and Mal  
Baking Cookies

Mal brought Lonnie's baking supplies down to the school kitchen. She had just witnessed more couples forming. First it was just her and Ben. Then it was Evie and Doug, Carlos and Jane, and Jay and Audrey. And now it was Chad and Lonnie. Pushing open the door with her back, she saw Ben inside wearing an apron that was coated in flour. The rest of the kitchen was a mess as well. Flower and Chocolate Chips were scattered everywhere.

Mal smirked at him. "Having trouble?"

Ben laughed. "The mixer went a little crazy."

"It's a good thing Lonnie had flour." Mal giggled.

Ben noticed the huge pile of baking supplies in Mal's arms. "Why did Lonnie give you all of that?"

Mal smiled. "She didn't want to be interrupted again, in case we needed anything else."

Ben gazed at her. He knew Mal was hiding something. "What was going on down there?"

Mal sighed. "The love bug finally bit Lonnie."

"With who?" Ben asked, already guessing what Mal was going to say next.

"Chad Charming," Mal chuckled. Ben chuckled too.

"You want some help with those cookies?" Mal asked.

"Sure," Ben replied, wiping his forehead.

Mal got up close to him and turned the knob on the mixer that controlled the pressure. "You should never have the mixer start on a high number when there is flour in the bowl. Then it creates…" Mal gestured to the mess that the kitchen was in. "This," she finished.

Although Ben was only half-listening. His only thoughts were on his beautiful fiancée. Tracing his fingers through the flour on the table, he touched her hair. The purple locks were stained with white.

"Ben!" she screamed. He laughed.

She reached into the flour and threw a handful on his face. He grabbed more and threw it on her face.

"Benjamin Florian Adams." She shouted.

Tossing another clump of flour on her, he cried out, "Maleficent Bertha Mauve Jr.!"

This was what they did when they got into a playful sort of fight. Call each other's full names. They laughed as they each took corners of the room, throwing flour at each other.

Suddenly, Fairy Godmother walked in the room. "Ben! Mal! What on Earth are you doing?" she questioned.

Mal and Ben stopped throwing flour at each other and laughed.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "I expect this will be all cleaned up by tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," Ben smiled. Fairy Godmother huffed out of the room. The two looked at each other. They smiled and laughed. They finished up the cookies, and put them in the oven. When they were out, the cookies were warm and fresh.

Ben brought the cookie up to his lips. "Wait," he said solemnly.

Mal looked worried. "What is it?"

"These don't have love potions in them, do they?" he asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

Mal elbowed him. "Oh, you!"

He laughed and munched a bite out of the cookie. Turning to Mal, he asked "Mal, have you always had those little Golden flecks in your eyes?"

She laughed and took a bite of her cookie. "I love you," she whispered.

He bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

 **So here we are again back at Ben and Mal! Thank you all for the positive reception this story has been receiving! Next chapter is Doug and Evie!**


	7. Meeting Grimhilde

Chapter 7: Doug and Evie  
Meeting Grimhilde

Evie grabbed her blue eye-liner. Looking intently in the bathroom mirror, she noticed her lower lip quivering slightly. She was worried beyond belief. Doug was to be arriving at her dorm anytime now, and they were about to introduce him to her Mother, via Skype. She reached into her thick, midnight blue locks and twirled her hair back and forth. Suddenly hearing a knock on her door, she quickly hid all of her makeup tools, and straightened her flouncy blue dress and black leather jacket. She ran over to the door, and opened it. Doug stood there, wearing his classic green jacket and glasses.

His eyes widened when he saw her. "Wow, you look amazing." He gasped.

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

The laptop screen was open and on the Skype homepage, sitting on the chair in front of Evie's bed. Grabbing his hand, she led him down to the bed, as she called her Mother. Both of them took a deep breath. No matter what Grimhilde would say, they would still be together forever.

An image of Grimhilde came upon the screen. Doug stood to the side for a moment.

"Oh, Evie!" she shouted with delight when she saw her. Jafar, Grimhilde, and Cruella harbored no bad feelings towards the children, since they were glad to finally be rid of Maleficent who was being kept in a local zoo.

"Hi mom!" she waved.

"What's up?" the Evil Queen asked.

"Well Mom, I wanted to introduce you to my new boyfriend," Evie stated as Doug sat beside Evie on the screen. "This is Doug."

Grimhilde looked over Doug. "Oh," she sighed. "How many rooms are in his castle?" she asked.

"Well Mom, he doesn't have a castle," Evie told her.

"Oh," Grimhilde's face fell. "Well, I suppose a mansion will be fine too."

"No Mom," Evie chuckled, "he doesn't have a mansion either. He doesn't exactly even have a status." Evie winced expecting a large outburst from her Mother.

To her surprise, Grimhilde just asked, "Well who are his parents?"

"Dopey and Snow White," Evie said, closing her eyes.

Grimhilde was silent. Then she screamed, "How dare you? You had to go and get with him!" She gestured to Doug. "No! I won't allow it! What about Prince Charming's son? He has a royal status!"

Evie looked back at her mother. "No Mother, how dare you! I can date who I please. Chad Charming is a huge jerk, and I don't deserve him. Doug treats me well. He cares about me for who I am, and not how I look, which is more than I can say for you!"

"Miss Grimhilde," Doug began to say.

Evie silenced Doug with a heavy kiss. She leaned into him and slid his glasses onto the top of his head. Breaking away from the kiss, Evie glared at her Mother.

"I love him Mother!"

"And I love her," Doug added.

They expected another angry outburst, but instead Grimhilde's eyes filled with tears. "All I ever wanted for you was happiness. I thought a prince would make you happy. Not my enemy's son."

Evie looked upset. "You feel betrayed," she sighed.

"Well yes, I" Grimhilde began.

"What you did wasn't right. So you weren't the fairest of all. You were the runner-up. Wasn't that enough?"

"Well I," Grimhilde began but Evie cut her off again.

"Goodbye Mother. I just needed to get this off my shoulders." Evie closed the laptop screen and looked down. Looking up at Doug, she saw that his glasses were still pressed up against his forehead.

He smiled. "You never kissed me like that before." Evie's tears ran down her fair skin, causing her makeup to drip down onto her jacket.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

Leaning in to kiss him again, he surprised her by leaning in too. They touched lips the same way they had before, but this time it was much more wanted than forced. Her mascara-smudged tears dripped into Doug's face.

"Your makeup is running," he pointed out, breaking away from her.

Evie laughed and shouted loudly enough for all of Auradon to hear, "I don't care!" She burst forward and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulders. He patted her back and smiled.

 **Sorry if that hadn't been the romance you were hoping for, but I had to include Doug meeting Grimhilde. Next chapter will be Jay and Audrey.**

 **P. S.**

 **The reason I'm updating quickly is because I want to get this finished before school starts again on Tuesday.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Making Up

Chapter 8: Jay and Audrey  
Making Up

Audrey ran upstairs to her dorm. She slammed the door, only to find Jane kneeling on the edge of the bed, sewing some kind of vest.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked, causing Jane to look up from her knitting.

"Sewing," Jane replied. "I'm making Carlos a vest for his birthday." She held up the unfinished work. "How does it look so far?" she asked.

"It looks fine," Audrey replied only half-listening. She was far too concerned with her own problems. She didn't know what to do about Jay.

Jane looked at Audrey. "What happened?" She knew something was up.

Audrey looked down. Her stomach felt like a stone lump in her abdomen. "Jay kissed me at the Enchanted Lake. But I'm not really mad at him. I'm just confused. And I can't even explain why."

Jane's eyes wandered down to the floor, then back up to Audrey. "You should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Audrey cried, "That I want to go back to him?"

"It doesn't seem like you're very happy the other way," Jane shrugged.

Audrey walked out the door, preparing to tell Jay.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jay was just as upset. He regretted kissing her. He had probably lost her forever.

Carlos knew that Jay was upset about something. Jay never acted this way. "Jay," he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Jay quickly replied.

"No," Carlos said, "something is wrong. You are not acting like your normal self."

"You really want to hear about my relationship issues?" Jay snapped.

"Relationship issues?" Carlos questioned, "This is new."

"Well when you feel like you've been a jerk to Jane, what do you do?" Jay asked.

"I just apologize and she forgives. It's not like I've been a jerk to her many times. Or severely." Carlos responded.

Jay looked up at his best friend. "You really think just apologizing would work?" Jay asked.

"Depends on the girl. Jane's pretty forgiving." Carlos said.

Jay looked intently at Carlos. "Aren't you going to ask me who the girl is?"

"No," Carlos responded, "I have enough respect for your privacy."

Jay smiled. "Thanks."

He walked out the door, up to the girl's dorms. Audrey walked from the girl's dorms straight down and into Jay.

"Jay!" she shrieked.

"Audrey," Jay looked at her.

Before she had the chance to speak, Jay told her, "I wanted to apologize to you for what I did. I never should've taken advantage of you like that."

Audrey looked down. "I wanted to tell you that I wasn't mad at you, just a little confused and dazed."

Jay smiled. "I have that effect on all the girls." Audrey's face bore a questioning look.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said, "It looks like he's back to his old cocky self."

Jay spun Around, Audrey still in his arms. "Carlos!"

Carlos and Jane were giggling from and open dorm door. Carlos was holding his iPhone, most likely taking a picture or video.

"I thought you said you had respect for my privacy," Jay hollered.

Carlos smirked. "Too bad, so sad."

Audrey laughed. So did Jane.

Jay looked Audrey deep in the eye. "Audrey, I want to ask you if you would go back to the Enchanted Lake with me. We could try this thing all over again."

Audrey smiled. "Of course."

The two walked arm in arm back up to Audrey's dorm. Jane and Carlos giggled. Carlos pressed the stop button on his video.

"I'm submitting this to Instagram," he said.

"No," Jane quickly covered the screen with her hand, "give them some privacy for a little while."

"I guess you're right," he said.

 **Next chapter is Chad and Lonnie.**


	9. Sing Sweet Nightingale

Chapter 9: Chad and Lonnie  
Sing Sweet Nightingale

Chad walked down to the library. He needed something to do, and he figured a good book would occupy him. As he swung open the doors, he saw Belle (who had retired to being the Head Librarian) sitting at the front desk.

Her face lit up when she saw him. Ben and Chad had been friends since they were little kids. "Hello, Chad," she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since Coronation!"

"Hi Mrs. Adams," Chad smiled.

"Well, are you just browsing or do you need to return or renew something?" Belle asked.

"Just browsing. I felt kind of bored so I decided to come down here," Chad replied.

"Oh," Belle exclaimed, "well if you need anything I'm right here."

"Thanks Mrs. Adams," Chad walked back to the bookshelves.

As he looked through the books, he hummed _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ , a lullaby his Mother used to sing to him when he was little. As he sang to himself, he heard another familiar tune playing. He broke the row of books apart and peered through the wooden shelf, spotting Lonnie humming _Sing Sweet Nightingale,_ another song his Mother used to sing.

Lonnie's voice was almost enchanting to him. He walked up to the end of the row and looked into the next aisle over. "Lonnie," he exclaimed.

Lonnie, who had been singing the whole time, suddenly turned bright red. "Chad!" she shouted. "Um…"

"You have a very pretty voice," he complimented her.

She smiled. "So you do."

Now it was his turn to blush. "You heard?"

She nodded. "Is that your favorite song?" she asked.

" _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_? Yeah, it's my favorite." Chad told her. "What's your favorite?"

" _Sing Sweet Nightingale._ Although my Mom thinks it is _Reflection._ " She said.

Chad laughed. "Look," he said, "About the other day, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," Lonnie interrupted him. "You were right. I shouldn't have posted those videos."

"No, you were right," he told her, "I shouldn't have cheated those girls."

"No you were right."

"No you!"

"Chad Charming!" Lonnie yelled.

"Li Lonnie!" Chad started to laugh. So did Lonnie.

Belle suddenly walked up to them from her desk. "Can you two be a little louder?" A light smile was dancing on her lips.

"Sorry," Chad blushed.

Belle raised her eyebrows and walked back to the desk. Chad looked at Lonnie and laughed. The two walked out of the Library, arm in arm.

 **Next Chapter is Last Chapter! Carlos and Jane!**


	10. Happy Birthday

Chapter 10: Carlos and Jane  
Happy Birthday

Carlos sat in his room, writing down the answers to his Remedial Goodness Class homework. He wore his old imitation fur coat, as the Winds outside were chilly and cold. Today was his birthday, and everyone had given him a gift. Even Cruella had shipped him a card. That surprised him, since she never even said happy Birthday to him when he lived in the isle. Although Maleficent and Jafar were accepting of their student's choices, he wasn't sure about Grimhilde or Cruella. After all, Evie had introduced Doug to her Mother and that hadn't gone so well. And as far as he knew, Cruella still wanted to make Dude into earmuffs. Speaking of Dude, Carlos couldn't find him in his room. Carlos shrugged and returned to his homework. Sometimes Dude ran off and played in the School yard. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Carlos!" It was Jane on the other line.

Carlos smiled. "Hi! What's up?"

"Well," Jane chuckled, "Dude ran to my dorm and I thought maybe you should come get him."

"Oh," Carlos said, "I'll come get up and pick him up!" Carlos hung up the phone and set down his pencil. He wondered why on Earth Dude had had ran all the way down to Jane's dorm. As he walked outside and down the hall, he thought about the fact that Jane hadn't given him a gift. Just a hug, a quick Happy Birthday, and a peck on the cheek. _Oh well,_ he thought, _that's all I need from my girlfriend._

He knocked on Jane's door. "Hello?" he asked.

"Come in!" Jane's voice on the other side of the door rang out. He stepped inside and saw that all of the lights were shut off. In fact, he couldn't see anybody. Not even Jane or Dude.

Then Dude came rushing up to him, wearing an outfit that said Happy Birthday. "Dude!" Carlos smiled.

Then the lights flicked on, revealing Mal, Evie, Jay, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Audrey, Chad, Ben, Doug, and Lonnie. Behind them sat a large cake, and a huge stack of presents. Jane was holding out a green package.

"It's for you," Jane smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Carlos tore open the green wrapping. He pulled out a Black and White vest that said, I Love Dogs, the love being spelled with a little heart symbol. Two pictures of Dalmatians stood on either side. "Thanks you guys!" Carlos merrily replied. He grinned from ear to ear.

"We've planning this for months." Audrey said. "I had to listen to Evie's sewing lectures to Jane. She sewed you the vest."

"You sewed this all by yourself?" Carlos looked at Jane.

"Well, I had help," Jane said, gesturing to Evie. Carlos looked at his friends.

"Happy Birthday Carlos." Fairy Godmother smiled. "I'm proud of you. Of you all." She looked at Mal, Jay, and Evie.

Jane smiled at her mother. "They've certainly come a long way." She gazed longingly at Carlos. Mal, Ben, Jay, and Evie smiled at each other.

Mal put her hands together. "Well, let's eat my nasty cake."

"And the rotten cookies are mine." Ben smiled.

Lonnie put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? That was my dough you used."

The kids laughed. Carlos and Jane smiled and cut into Mal's "nasty" cake. "Happy Birthday Carlos," Jane smiled. "We figured you would want chocolate." She held out a piece of chocolate cake.

Carlos hadn't even let her finish her sentence when her grabbed the plate out of her hands, and stuffed the rich, velvety cake into his mouth. Jane giggled at her boyfriend's love of chocolate. _Happy Birthday Carlos._

 **So, how was my final installment? Thanks for all the reviews! More Descendants stories coming your way!**


End file.
